El Rey en el Norte
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Tres viñetas de Robb Stark, inspirada en tres sensaciones: aburrimiento, confusión y frustrasión. Este fic participa del Reto "El Norte no olvida" del Foro "Se acerca el invierno".
1. Aburrimiento

**El Rey en el Norte**

**I**

**Aburrimiento**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del reto "El Norte no olvida" del Foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

* * *

Observa el cielo nocturno por la ventana, la luna llena esta más plateada y redonda que nunca, las estrellas a su alrededor le hacen reverencia.

Se encuentra lejos del bullicio que se desarrolla en el comedor. No es que le desagraden las cenas pero esa noche no le apetece sentarse al lado del Señor Karstark, soportando su aliento a pescado y que de vez en cuando le golpe el hombre esperando que se ría de su chiste.

—Robb. —le llama su madre de forma cariñosa, él la mira. — ¿Qué haces aquí, solo?

—Quería despejarme un poco. —dice el muchacho que tiene solo nueve días de nombre cumplido.

Catelyn le revuelve el cabello pelirrojo de forma cariñosa.

—Sé que las cenas con los señores del Norte no son lo que tú preferirías, pero eres el heredero de tu padre, es tu deber.

Robb asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y le promete a su madre que en breves minutos volverá a la cena, se sentará junto al Señor Karstark y soportará su aliento a pescado y sus chistes malos.

A veces desearía que Jon pudiera asistir a las cenas, por lo menos podría hablar con alguien y no aburrirse. Pero Jon nunca está presente en las cenas con los grandes señores, a su madre no le gustaría.

Finalmente Robb se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacía el comedor. Es su deber como Stark y como Tully, estar presente. Por que el día de hoy o mañana, él será la cabeza de la familia Stark y deberá tratar con los grandes señores, como lo hacía su padre.

Solo espera ser tan honorable y valiente como Lord Eddard Stark lo era.


	2. Confusión

**El Rey en el Norte**

**II**

**Confusión**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del reto "El Norte no olvida" del Foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

* * *

Theon quita las flechas del blanco y las guarda nuevamente en el carcaj. Su cuerpo proporcionado, parece destellar debajo de los rayos solares que inciden en Invernalia.

Por alguna razón Robb no puede dejar de contemplarlo y el mundo parece temblar bajo sus pies, cuando Theon pasa a su lado y la piel de sus manos se rozan accidentalmente. El contacto se mantiene más tiempo del debido y finalmente Robb es quien se aparta.

— ¿Le molesta mi contacto, mi señor? —pregunta Theon con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

—En absoluto, Theon. —responde Robb sin inmutarse.

—Entonces no le molestará que haga esto.

— ¿Qué hagas qué...?

Robb no puede terminar de formular la pregunta, ya que Theon estampa su boca contra la suya. Es un beso fiero. Theon lo sujeta de forma violenta por los hombros para no darle la oportunidad de alejarse de su beso, tampoco Robb quiere hacerlo.

Los labios de Theon tienen una textura áspera y son un poco más grandes que los suyos. Tienen un sabor altamente adictivo. Se siente demasiado satisfecho como para detenerse a pensar que el pupilo de su padre lo esta besando. No quiere que ese momento termine.

Cuando Theon le separa los labios y cuela su lengua sedosa y húmeda, dentro de su boca, Robb Stark solamente puede pensar en dos cosas.

Se siente confundido por la situación y Theon Greyjoy besa como los dioses.

Solo esperaba que nadie los hubiera visto besándose.


	3. Frustrasión

**El Rey en el Norte**

**III**

**Frustrasión**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del reto "El Norte no olvida" del Foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

* * *

Un cuervo negro como la noche, ha llegado desde Invernalia y no es necesario leer el trozo de pergamino, para saber que lo envía el Maestre Luwin. Robb lee la carta atentamente, son unas pocas líneas que han conseguido poner su munto al revés.

Estruja el trozo de pergamino con sus manos y maldice en voz alta. No puede creer que pudo suceder eso, no puede creer que Theon Greyjoy lo traicionó de esa forma, no puede creer que sea un cambiacapas que se vende a la primera de cambio.

— ¿Por qué, Theon? ¿Por qué me traicionaste? —sus palabras no iban para nadie en particular, quizás el viento era su único oyente. — ¡Yo confíe en ti y me decepcionaste!

Confió en Theon Greyjoy, se entrego a él sin pensarselo dos veces, le encomendó la misión de conseguir que Balon Greyjoy le diera su apoyo al ejército Stark (Por que Theon insistió) y él, ¿Cómo le pagaba? Invadiendo Invernalia, la tierra que también fue su hogar por varios años, sometiendo a sus hermanos y poniendo a los ciudadanos en peligro.

—Te di me confianza y me pagaste con traición.

Furioso sale de su tienda y deja que la lluvia helada lo moje de pies a cabeza, arrastrando consigo todas sus frustrasiones.

Se siente frustrado. Una parte de su ser quiere matar a Theon Greyjoy por traicionarlo, por tomar su hogar y convertirlo en un rey que no puede siquiera defender sus tierras. La otra parte quiere estrangularlo hasta que se quede sin aire por haberlo enamorado, por haberlo ilusionado noche a noche y después marcharse para nunca volver.


End file.
